What Do We Do Now
by safi123
Summary: its about edward bella & victoria. so in NM when edward leaves victoria finds bella and they become friends. she changes her and they are together for 30 years. what happens when the Cullens come back? MOVED 2 INDIA CANT WRITE SEE PROFILE 4 DETAILS, SORRY
1. Chapter 1

**HEYY IM BACK WITH A NEW STORY!! **

**YEAH I KNOW I'M WRITING 2 STORIES AT THE SAME TIME. **

**BUT PLEAZ JUST GIVE IT A SHOT**

**LOL LUV U!!**

BPOV

I sat in my room and stared at the ceiling. Edward had left me.

He was gone. He didn't love me. He wouldn't come back. This is just how it is. He said he wouldn't and couldn't love me.

Stop! I said to myself. I shouldn't think of him, it just made it worst. I don't know why I torture myself this way. I sit here and think about him.

I got up and went outside. I walked far into the forest, trying to rid myself of the anger. It didn't help, it was just a reminder of him.

Sighing, I sat on a tree and closed my eyes, I was so lost in thought that the voice surprized me.

"Hello dear, its been so long" a girly voice said. My eyes snapped open.

There not even 3 feet away from me stood Victoria. I just wanted it to be quick, I knew she came here to kill me, and at this point I didn't really care.

"Just do it." I whispered. "kill me know, I don't know if I could wait much longer" I said to her.

She just stood there, looking incredibly shocked. "Isn't you Edward here to help you?" She asked, looking confused.

It hurt to here his name, and the way she said like it was a dirty word.

"No, he left me about a month ago, they went away, he didn't love me! How could he? i'm just a little human girl." I spat at her.

I saw as the confusion turned to shock then rage, then saddness. I didn't understand, why would she be sad. Mabe she thought it wont be fun to kill me anymore if Edward didn't care.

"He just left? said he didn't love you?" She whispered so quietly I almost didn't here it. I was only able to nod.

What she did next surprized me to no end...

VPOV (Victoria)

I could not take it she was just so sad. It hurt to watch. I was angry at him for leaving her, all this time I wanted to kill her and he didn't want her?!

I couldn't hurt this creature, she didn't diserve it. The pain in her eyes was already to intense.

I wanted to comfort her, I just had to. so I went over to her and put my arms around her. She stiffened at first, but then relaxed and leaned in to me.

"Shhhh, its alright, i'm here. I know your pain, I lost my James too." She looked up at me slightly confused.

"Don't you want to kill me?" she asked.

I had wanted to kill her but not anymore. "No silly, I only wanted revenge against Edward, but if he doesn't want you then your not what I'll kill."

She looked a little suspiciuos but I wasn't lying to her. I understood what she was going through, I could never hurt her.

"Believe me" I said as sincearly as I could. She searched my face then whispered, "I don't know why, but I do" she said with a smile.

She was very pretty for a human. I understood why Edward would have wanted her. But I still didn't understand why he would leave her. I thought we only got one mate.

She shivered slightly. She must be cold and I was no help because of my tempreture. "I'll take you home" I said as I picked her up and started running.

**heyyy!!!!!**

**pleaz pleaz pleaz r&r**

**my other stories didn't get many reviews either.**

**I know im not a perfect writer but I would like to be some day so help me by telling me what you think.**

**lol luv u!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEYYY**

**PLEAZ JUST GIVE IT A SHOT**

**LOL LUV U!!**

BPOV

"So what do we do now?" I asked Victoria.

She looked unsure for a moment, but then there was a glint of excitement in her eyes.

"Well your cold so lets get you warm" she said. She picked up the blanket on my bed and put it around my shoulders.

I was still confused on why she was being so nice to me, was she going to kill me? What about charlie?

"Victoria?" I asked.

She came back out of my closet, curiosity burning in her eyes.

"What are you going to do to me?" I didn't recognize my voice.

She studied me then looked back to my closet. " I'm not sure, but I'm not going to kill you or anyone you know."

"But why?" what happened to all her hate? She sat on the floor in front of me. She became very still and looked lost in thought. I just sat and waited for her to say something.

"well when james died, I was really upset..." She began in a small voice. "I didn't know what to do, I was angry, but more at myself than anything else. So for weeks I just sat in the woods and hated myself for letting it happen. I was so lost without him, it felt like my soul was missing. I felt so dead and broken."

She was dry sobing. I don't know why but seeing her sad made me sad too. It was probably because I know how she felt.

I walked over to her and put my arm around her. She smiled at me.

"I wanted to take my anger out on something to make me feel better, so I was mad at Edward. I wanted to take from him what he took from me. So it was you. Not that it was anything personal, I know that you would do that if you were in my place."

I knew she was right. so I couldn't hate her.

"And thats why I have been hunting you for all this time. But if he doesn't love you, then I have no reason to hurt you."

I smiled at her even though it hurt to think of Edward I had to smile because someone that understood my pain was with me, and I would be there for her too.

"now" she said, "we need to get new clothes your are horrible."

I groaned she was just like Alice.

She pulled me up and took me downstairs. Getting the car keys we left the house.

**HEYYYYYYY**

**SO GUYS TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I REALLY WANTED TO PUT THE SHOPPING IN A DIFFERENT CHAPTER.**

**SORRY.**

**WELL I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT.**

**LOL LUV YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
